To protect with my life
by cliffwriter
Summary: It started out as an accident and blew up. Sprx says some harsh words to Gibson. This and more in my first fanfic. Suc at summaried.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

He slowly and carefully tipped the beaker's yellow contents into the vile of purple liquid. The sticky, yellow, liquid ran down the side of the other beaker and into the purple mixture. Satisfied he took picked up the now greenish liquid and gently swirled it around. The light green became deep dark green. Gibson smiled and set it down softly.

Suddenly the intercom crackled to life and the voice of the team's second in command was heard, "Gibson can you come up here and help me with something," Antauri asked politely.

"Sure thing Antauri," the blue monkey responded and left to go help their second in command. He ran out the door and to the bridge, where he saw Antauri studying some viles.

"What's wrong Antauri?" Gibson asked as he walked up next to the silver monkey.

"I need your help to check this fuel for the rockets. To make sure tha-," He was cut off by a loud explosion that rocked the ship.

The two monkeys glanced at one another and ran towards the sound of the explosion. As they arrived they saw Otto and Sprx looking guilty. Otto was holding a large red ball.

"What Have you done?" Gibson asked running into his room and stared around him in disbeilife. His lab was nothing but ashes and dust.

"Sorry Gib. We were kinda playin ball and..." his voice trailed away.

Gibson rounded on them, "This is the last straw!" He screamed at them. Otto shrank back.

"Look it was an accident," Sprx said defensivly.

"An accident? Accident! Look at my room," He paused and glanced at the table where the concoction had sat, "Do you know what it took for me to get thoses materials? I had to haggle with some ideot over the phone, who didn't know english. Then it took them three months to get here. Then the damn stuff had to sit in a cooler for nine weeks before i could do anything with them."

Sprx had had enough of his yelling, "Look We said we were sorry, we didn't mean to destroy your stuff. And you know now that I think about it, What's the point of having a science officer on board a fighting ship. And why bother waste money on stuff thats never gonna work, anyway?" Gibson was taken aback. "We all know that you try really hard to invent stuff for us to help us fight but we don't need it you do. I'm tierd of having to protect your sorry ass in every fight we get into," He stoped abruptly.

Nova gasped. Did he just say that? He looked at Gibson, shocked and hurt.

"If... If... If you feel that way then i will leave...," He looked up at Antauri. "I formally resigne from the hyperforce." He said.

Now it was Sprx's turn to be shocked. "Gibson," but he was already in his room packing what few possesions he had that survived the explosion.

Antauri looked at Sparx harshly. "Look Gibson," Just as he was about to walk into his room, Gibson walked out and past the others without looking up.

He walked silenghtly to the docking bay, to a pod painted blue and turned to Antauri, "I will return the pod once i have settled."

Antauri watched silently. As he was enturing the pod a hand grabbed his arm. "Wait," Otto said, "Please don't go," He said pleadingly.

He softly pulled his arm away, "I won't stay where im not wanted," he whispered and entered the pod. His friends could only watch as thier friend sped off into the depths of space.

**Hey sorry for spelling. suck at it. My first story. Read and tell me what you think. Gibsoooooooooon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

**Hey its me again. So ill be working like crazing on this over thanks giving so be ready to read. To all you Sparxs fans sorry for making him look like such a butt head but I couldn't imagine anyone else doing that soooooooo… That's how it ended up. ;) here is the second chapter. Hope you like it. Giiiiiiiiibbbsoooooooooon ! (sorry if I spell names wrong. Spelling is my weak spot)**

It had been almost three weeks since Gibson had left. No one really spoke to each other and Chiro was furious at Sprxs at first but he eventually calmed down. Otto and Nova, however, refused to speak to Sprxs. They would make either Chiro or Antauri tell Sprxs what they said, 'like a messenger bird,' Chiro called it. Sprx barely ever walked out of his room and when he did he had this kind of far away look in his eye.

Being in space couldn't give them much to do so most of the day was spent playing with Otto or practicing with Nova but since they hated him now, there kinda wasn't much for him to do exept sulk in his room.

On the first day of the fourth week the alarm sounded deafeningly. All of the monkeys (except one) ran to the bridge.

"What's going on Antauri," Chiro asked.

Antauri shook his head silently, "I don't know Chiro but-," he was interrupted as the entire robot shook from an explosion to one of its legs.

"The left leg has been breached the enemy is storming the robot!" Otto yelled over another explosion.

Suddenly they heard banging on the door, though it refused to open for the enemy. They watched in horror as the door began to gain cracks in the sides and down the middle.

"Otto! Seal the doors! Make sure they don't-," Chiro was interrupted by the door being blown out of its socket.

They ducked out of the way as the debris flew close to their heads and watched as the skeleton king's men flooded the bridge.

"Boom Boom Wakka!" Nova screamed as she shoved her fist onto three of the dark solders.

Sprxs ran out of the door to go check on the engine. He knew Otto should be doing this but he was obviously busey at the moment, so on and on; he ran down the hallways to the engine room.

He neared the door and it slid back with a "Whoosh." He ran into the room and saw at least a dozen of the dark warriors everywhere. "Great," he growled under his breath.

Suddenlly pain shot up his back as one of them struck him. He winced in pain as he hit the floor. It raised its hand to end him; he closed his eyes waiting for until….

"Spin Shocker!" A familiar englsh voice yelled.

Sprxs forced his eyes open and saw a very familiar blue monkey standing protectively in front of him.

"Gibson!"

**Hey tell me what you think. Is it dramatic enough or something like that. I like comments negative or otherwise. So post!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So im back! Thanks for he comments guys. And again sorry to sprxs fans but It will only get better. So without further ado I give you chapter 3. Yay**

**Ch 3**

"Gibson!" Sprx said in amazement. There he was standing protectively in front of Sprx.

Gibson made no response to Sprx gasping his name, in fact he practically ignored him; instead he ran forward and yelled "Spin shocker," to the nearest warrior.

Sprx got up and was snapped out of his daze by just dodging an attack. "Magna Beam," he shouted and shot a beam of magnetic energy at his foe. Gibson continued to ignore him and went on fighting.

Soon the two monkeys had the room emptied of the Skeleton king's men and they stood together alone. Gibson turned to face Sprx for the first time since he had arrived. Sprx drew in breath faster than he ever had in his life. There standing before him was indeed Gibson but several things were different about him. His tail was covered in scars and jagged edges. His fur seemed to be a deeper blue than before, but the most prominent thing was the scar that ran down his face through his eye.

"Gibson…" was all he could say. Sprx was utterly shocked that all of this could happen to his friend in a matter of weeks. This thought brought him to the reason Gibson left and he felt guiltier than ever.

Gibson turned away at the shock on Sprx's face and he headed out the door to the bridge. Sprx followed silently not saying a word. Again Gibson pretended he wasn't there.

When they reached the bridge they saw that the rest of the team had taken care of the other intruders and was cleaning up the black slime.

Nova looked up from her tedious work at the two and gasped, "Gibson!" Tears in her eyes she ran over and hugged him. He hesitated for a moment before hugging her back.

"It is wonderful to see you again Nova," he said.

Nova stepped back in surprise. "Gibson when did your voice get deeper," she asked. Then she started to look him up and down. "And what happened to you?"

Just then Chiro, Antauri and Otto ran up to their friend, "Gibson your back," Otto said clapping him on the back. Gibson winced and though it seemed lost on everyone else Antauri never missed it.

"What have you been doing," Chiro asked worriedly.

"Playing a game of cat and mouse with Mandarin," Gibson answered calmly.

Nova shivered. His new voice was deep and cool, yet stern and still held the English accent.

"Mandarin! Is that how…," Chiro's voice trailed off as he surveyed Gibson's many scars.

Gibson nodded silently.

Otto shook this off; simply glad that his friend was back. "So how are you Gibson," he asked the only way Otto could.

Gibson smiled faintly, "Fine Otto," suddenly his voice grew serious, "How long have I been away?" He glanced at Sprx for the first time; he was staring at the ground.

"Just four weeks," Antauri said eyeing Gibson and Sprx.

Gibson looked surprised, "Really only three weeks," he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Why," Chiro asked.

"Well… It may be a shock to you but in my time…," he paused as if deciding what he should and shouldn't say, "It has been almost five years since I left."

**OOOOOOOHHHHHHH what happened….? Im kidding of course I know. :p so hope you guys enjoyed my third chapter. Later on im going to be writing stuff for teen titans young justice NCIS and lots more. Look for me when this is done. R and R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh crap I forgot. I don't own super robot monkey team hyper force go. I only own the story idea.**

**So heres chapter 4. Ohhhhhhh five years hmmmmm for those of you getting bored they'll be some Gibsprx later on so just be patient. Enjoy.**

**Ch 4**

"F-F- Five years," Otto stuttered out.

Gibson nodded slowly. "Yes Otto five years."

"But Gibson how…" Antauri's voice trailed off.

"Let me start from the beginning," he paused as everyone stared intently. He closed his eyes and sighed at having to remember the painful memory. "After I left," his eyes darted to Sprxs; who quickly looked down, "I wondered aimlessly through space. Searching for a new home and I was actually testing a distant planet when I was attacked by Mandarin.," he paused again, "We fought and my small ship was badly damaged, but then so was Mandarin's. Seeking an escape Mandarin somehow opened a time portal into the future. I, of course, followed him into the portal, interested in where it led. After emerging from the worm hole," he paused once again.

"Yes. Go on," Chiro urged.

"I saw that I had arrived right in the midst of a heated battle between the super robot and another, unfamiliar robot. I of course aided the super robot against the foe; together we forced the opposing robot to flee away, badly damaged. He super robot allowed me to land in it… When I emerged I found myself looking into the faces of several different monkeys…. One was dark pink, another was an odd shade of purple, another was a deep amber," everyone's eyes widened, "I asked them who they were and where they had gotten the super robot from…," he paused again and clenched his fists, "they said that they were created after the first hyper force was destroyed," he paused once again and closed his eyes tightly, "I asked them who their creator was they told me a man named Chiro created them," he opened his eyes again and looked at his audience. "Confused I asked them how this had happened in a matter of days…" everyone leaned in closer. "The amber one, his name was Forge, told me that I had jumped seventy-five years into the future after following Mandarin." Everyone gasped.

"Seventy-five years!" Sprx exclaimed, speaking for the first time.

Gibson nodded, "Yes. They had only just been created by a very old Chiro who… passed away soon after," Chiro looked horrified, "When I asked them to tell me how the previous hyper force was… Destroyed, they said they didn't know. They then told me that they had heard of me from the robot's reprogramed memory circuts and begged me to be their leader. For the last five years we fought battle after battle, war after war against our future Mandarin, who had somehow gained immense powers. The last battle we were fighting The Mandarin from our time joined and opened another portal to this time. I followed him in the hopes of coming back and stopping your destruction. Though I of course have no idea when or how this will occur I have a small idea that it is going to happen very soon," with that he lapsed into silence; allowing his friends to absorb all that they had heard.

Antauri, of course, was the first to speak, "That is an incredible story Gibson," he then turned to the rest of the team, "We should not waste this warning, instead we should heighten our defenses against this… oncoming attack."

Gibson nodded satisfied, he drooped a little, "Gibson go get some rest; we'll handle this," Chiro said giving him a thumbs up. Gibson nodded and thanked him then headed off to his room, Otto followed him.

"Wow so you were the leader of the Hyper Force?" He asked excitedly.

Gibson smiled lightly and nodded.

Otto thought for a moment, "So are you older than me now?"

Gibson nodded and yawned.

"Older than Antauri?"

Gibson thought for a second, "I suppose so," he said realizing it himself.

"That's so cool Gibson," Otto exclaimed in the way only Otto could.

Gibson smiled again and nodded. As he came to his room he yawned again and told Otto goodnight. He wasn't altogether surprised to see that his room hadn't changed. He had doubted that they would even go near his room now that he had left. He lay down and closed his eyes. " I hope I made it in time," he thought as he went into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Soooooo what you think? This is probably my longest chapter yet so I hope you like it. Not to be pushy but….. Review! I love your reviews. Hope you people liked it. Keep an eye out for Ch. 5. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooo here is chapter (what chapter is this again….) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH right five. So chapter five. Oh and randomness but who here thinks legolas from Lord of the rings is hot so any way on with the story.**

**Ch 5**

He awoke with a start as the sound of the blaring alarm went through his ears. He jumped out of bed and was instantly ready to fight. With five years of experience under his metal belt he summoned his drills and ran to the bridge.

"What's going on," he demanded as he ran to join his friends.

"Where're being attacked again," Antauri said quietly.

Gibson's eyes widened. He knew what was coming next and he would stop it even if he died for it. "Otto bring the screen up," he demanded urgently.

Otto complied silently and they all gasped at what they saw; a huge fighting war ship floated just under a mile away from them.

"Gibson? What is that?" Otto asked almost calmly.

Gibson's face darkened as he stared at the screen. "Mandarin," he growled.

Everyone was taken aback. They had never heard Gibson growl at anything; not even his worst enemy. They all wondered in unison; what else had changed about their previously missing science officer.

Just then their thoughts were interrupted by the swish of the sliding door and a harsh, familiar lagh erupting from behind them, "Quite right Gibson," all of them whipped around to see the deranged orange monkey standing tall before them.

Gibson gasped, "You are not the Mandarin of this time," he said instantly recognizing that the monkey was blind in his left eye and that he was missing his tail; wounds that Gibson himself, had inflicted.

"Right again Gibson," the future Mandarin said with an evil sneer.

"But I- I was sure I followed-"Mandarin cut him off.

"You followed me thinking it was the past me," he growled stepping even closer to Gibson.

"Why," was all Gibson could muster at the moment.

"I want revenge," Mandarin hissed out the words, laughing.

Gibson's eyes darted to the rest of the team standing in shock and stepped in front of them.

Mandarin's eyes narrowed, "Ahhh so, you do know then, how the old team was killed."

Gibson stepped further in front of them, "I have a pretty good idea," he whispered.

"Good," Mandarin said; his voice also just a whisper. He snapped his fingers and thousands of the dark soldiers came flooding into the room and surrounded the team.

Gibson looked around him desperately trying to find a way out but he saw none.

He heard a shriek behind him and turned to see Nova being dragged away.

"Nova!" Sprx screamed after her. He practically dived into the sea of black and disappeared.

"Sprx," Otto said and ran in after him.

"No Otto! Wait," Gibson screamed in vain.

The warriors swarmed Antauri and Chiro grabbing them. Both struggled but in vain.

Gibson was beside himself. He looked around desperately for some sign of his friends but there was none; there was only Mandarin staring smugly at him.

"What did you do to them," he growled.

Mandarin laughed cruely and snaped his fingers and the monsters pulled away. There in five containers sat his friends. "These are special containers that will explode from the inside with the press of a button," Mandarin got in his face and whispered.

Gibson pulled away, "What do you want," he mumbled.

"You."


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we are. chapter 6**

**Ch 6**

"Why do you want Gibson," an angry and very worried red monkey asked.

Mandarin turned to face him, "He is responsible for the loss of my left eye and my tail. But besides that," he slowly bent down into Gibson's face, "It was his fault I was thrown off the Hyper force."

Everyone looked shocked; everyone that is, except for Gibson and Antauri.

"What you did….," Antauri slowly began.

"I did nothing," Mandarin retorted angrily.

"How dare you say such a foolish thing," Antauri yelled furiously at him.

Mandarin was taken aback by the anger in Antauri's voice.

"Alright, will somebody tell me what happened already," Sprx threw out.

Antauri looked to Gibson but saw that he wanted nothing more than to forget the memory. He sighed and began the tale, "Do you remember the mutated slugs that attacked Shugazoom?"

"The ones that spat acid," Sprx asked recalling the memory.

Antauri nodded and continued, "Well as we all remember Mandarin was leader then and he had told us to surround the queen slug mutant," Otto nodded for him to continue, "Well Gibson had voiced concerns of Mandarin's choice of… tactics. As we all know Gibson got hit in the arm with the acid right before Nova squished it. He was in the infirmary… alone; when Mandarin decided to pay him a visit," Gibson screwed his eyes shut as Antauri began the story again. "At first Mandarin just yelled at him but then he got violent….. He nearly killed Gibson. It was lucky that I had just been walking past and heard Mandarin Beating Gibson. I stopped him but damage was done. Gibson spent weeks in an infirmary chamber. Afterward I confronted Mandarin and threw him off the team for his cruelty." He stopped and allowed everyone to let this new information sink in.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us before Gibson," Sprx yelled; completely forgetting his guilty conscience.

Gibson winced, "I didn't want you to think I was weak," he answered quietly.

Suddenly Sprx's guilt came back full force. He had practically told Gibson he was the weakest one on the team.

Mandarin smiled evilly and turned back to Gibson, "now that all of that was cleared up we can get back to business.

Gibson looked up at him with pure hatred. "Yes?" Gibson said cautiously.

"Like I said before I want-," Mandarin was interrupted by Chiro, "Well you can't have him you oversized orange gorilla," he screamed through his glass bubble.

Mandarin ignored him and continued, "Alright how about this Gibson? If you come with me quietly and don't fight back against anything I do to you or escape I will keep your friends alive."

"You can't hurt them at all," Gibson said emphasizing the last word.

Mandarin nodded.

Gibson glanced at his friends, Nova was shaking her head. Gibson turned to Mandarin and nodded his consent.

"No!" Sprx said banging his fists against the unbreakable glass.

Mandarin ignored him and laughed evilly, "We are going to have so much fun Mr. Hal Gibson."


	7. Chapter 7

"**Those who say revenge is sweet, have never gotten revenge." 0.0 well ok then on with Chapter 7. Getting good huh. Oh and p.s. Mandarin is the huge ugly version. In the future he gains another massive body but that's a different story entirely. On with Ch. 7**

**Ch 7**

They arrived on the enormous fighting ship; Gibson walking obediently behind Mandarin and the team (still in the glass bubbles) were carried in by the hundreds of dark, mindless, soldiers. They arrived in a room deep below the bridge of the space ship, Mandarin snapped his fingers and the monkey team was placed rather harshly on five pedestals. The room, oddly enough, appeared to be made from stone; torches were hung in random places all throughout the room. Gibson gazed around him wearily and thought it all quite medieval, until his eyes fell on the pare of shackles on the far wall. He sighed and new where this was going, "Wonderful," he mumbled.

Mandarin laughed harshly at seeing Gibson's discomfort. He snapped his fingers again and two of the skeleton king's men appeared and grabbed Gibson on the forearm, "No need to be gentile," he said with pure delight at how dire Gibson's situation was. Gibson himself had realized this as soon as Mandarin had said his name. He glanced at his friends, who, all except for Antauri, had their faces pressed up against the glass. They were afraid of what Mandarin would do to Gibson if they tried to speak out.

All of this was killing Sprx. He knew it was his fault that any of this was happening in the first place. If he hadn't said that stuff to Gibson like an a hole he would be perfectly fine.

Otto winced as they locked Gibson into the medieval shackles. He knew it had to be painful for him; hanging there. His feet barely even touched the ground. This was all his fault; if he hadn't thrown the ball into the lab then there wouldn't have been an explosion. Then Sprx and Gibson wouldn't have fought and he never would have left. _If only Gibson hadn't left_, he thought sadly.

Nova sat down in frustration; she had already tried to break the glass bubble, or at least rolled it off the pedestal, but no matter how hard she punched it the stubborn ball wouldn't move. He sighed and crossed her arms, gazing at the now dangling Gibson.

Suddenly Mandarin punched Gibson squarely in the face. He felt his nose break and blood gushing but refused to show any type of pain to his captor. The team was on their feet now fists clenched and teeth grinding. It was infuriating how useless they all felt. Antauri fought for control as his science officer was pummeled right in front of him. It was just like then. Only this time he could do nothing to help his friend.

Mandarin laughed viciously as he continued to beat him. A punch to the gut, a smack to the face, Gibson however kept his gaze steeled and showed no emotion. Mandarin was getting frustrated by the lack of emotion on the monkey's face. So he decided to add some harsh words, "You know you were always the most pathetic," he said as he ground his fist into Gibson's gut, still no reaction from the blue monkey. Mandarin raised his voice, "Your disgusting," a punch to the side of the head, "Useless, worthless filth," he said screaming into his face. He ended his rage by kicking Gibson in the crotch. The monkey flinched and slumped over as far as the chains would allow. Satisfied at the show Mandarin smiled and laughing he left the blue monkey to suffer in the pain in his new wounds.

Nova's eyes watered as she gazed at Gibson; bloody broken Gibson. "Oh Gibson," she said so softly not even she could hear.

Sprx clenched his fists in rage. "I'm going to get you out of there! Do you hear me Gibson? I swear it," Gibson only heard muffled yelling in his one good ear. He looked to Sprx strait in the eye. Sprx stiffened visibly. Gibson gazed at him for a moment and smiled. Then everything was consume by the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**iv been just board this entire week so iv been updating like crazy. So here you go ch 8. Hope you enjoy.**

Sprx watched the bleeding blue monkey intently; waiting for him to show some sign of life. Suddenly Gibson's eyes flutter open. He gazed around him. "Ahhhh so you're awake," a shadowed figure said from the door way. All eyes turned to Mandarin as he slowly walked towards the blue monkey. "We are going to be having some fun Mr. Hal Gibson," he said as he snapped his fingers. Two gooey black figures unlocked Gibson and allowed him to hit the floor hard. Sprx growled but new they couldn't hear him. They dragged him out the door. Sprx looked to his right and saw Nova's mouth wide open, shaking her fist at Mandarin. "What was that, can't hear you," he said mockingly.

Nova literally shook with rage. "When I get my hands on you…" she trailed off angrily and sat down in defeat.

Antauri gazed at her silently. He knew that Nova was simply expressing her worry through anger. They were all worried about Gibson. _But It's even worse not knowing what they are doing rather than watching them do it, _he thought as he sat cross legged hovering in midair.

Torturing hours past as the team waited for Gibson to return then suddenly the metal doors slid open. Nova gasped. "Gibson," they all said. This time even Antauri could not keep himself from pressing up against the glass. They threw a bloodied and broken Gibson into the room and Mandarin walked arrogantly in after him. He kicked him and sent him flying against the wall. He slid down and lay very still. He groaned and covered his bleeding stomach with his hand so his team wouldn't see it.

Mandarin laughed at his effort. "Oh come now Gibson, don't bother trying to hide them from your… friends, they'll see it any way. We have a special movie planned for their enjoyment," he said laughing viciously. He pressed a button and a large projection screen slid down the wall on the far side.

Gibson groaned in protest but couldn't stop it. The screen crackled to life to show a struggling Gibson, chained to a large metal table. Mandarin slid into view with what looked like a scalpel. The monkeys watched in pure horror as they saw Mandarin run the scalpel down Gibson's stomach.

Gibson's eyes widened but he refused to scream. Again Mandarin brought the scalpel to his stomach this time going diagonal down his stomach. Careful not to go deep enough to cut any organs but it still hurt like hell. Gibson bit his lip so hard it bled to try to keep from screaming.

Frustrated from lack of results Mandarin Stabbed him in both shoulders, Gibson sucked in trying desperately not to scream. Mandarin frowned and jabbed him in the tail, then he ran the Scalpel down his left arm and down his stomach again.

There was so much blood, Otto couldn't believe it.

The video ended and Nova collapsed. Tears flowing freely as she sobbed.

Antauri could barely keep his fury contained, How dare he do this to another person.

Mandarin laughed at their fury and sadness and left the room. Not even bothering to lock Gibson up.

**Kinda short I know but the next one will be kinda long too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 9. Things are going to get pretty serious from here on out so if you wish to leave I understand but I implore you to stay. Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease 0 Thanks to all my reviewers. I really enjoy reading them so hope you like my story.**

Gibson rolled on the floor and suppressed a groan of pain as he moved to sit up. He sat back and leaned heavily against the cold, stone wall and gazed around him. The door was locked from the outside, he had seen it when they came in, it had a panel with codes that changed every, what did Mandarin say? Day maybe. Then there was the fact that the door was so strong that not even Otto could cut through it. Otto… He looked over at the green monkey. He was lying on the ground of his bubble and sucking his thumb. He mumbled a bit in his sleep but rolled over and readjusted himself. He looked to Nova who seemed furious, at herself, at Mandarin, At him; Gibson couldn't even begin to guess. Nova tended to be just angry. Proof of this was her staring at her feet grumbling to herself. He looked over to Chiro who was also fast asleep, but unlike Otto, it was far from peaceful. He tossed and turned constantly, mumbling and whispering to himself. Though Gibson couldn't hear him (Mandarin's device cut of all sound from inside the bubble) he had an idea of what he might be saying. But his attention was drawn to Antauri who, of course, was hovering and meditating. He smiled softly, It had been five long years since he had left but they were still his team his family. Then his eyes fell on the last monkey. Gibson was drawn back in surprise to learn Sprx was staring at him, if anything a little angrily. Their gazes met and they sat staring at each other, daring the other to blink. Their silent contest was interrupted by the door sliding open.

The black warriors walked into the room carrying to large posts, Mandarin right behind, "I decided that all fun will be done in front of the team and not videotaped," Mandarin looked at Gibson and waited as if daring him to protest. He didn't; he simply stared at him with all of the hatred he felt possible. "Movies are just so expensive and we are on a tight budget so it will be live from now on."

Everyone new that to be a lie, Mandarin had plenty of money at his disposal. He simply wanted Gibson to be humiliated in person. This thought made Nova, Sprx, and Otto grit their teeth in frustration.

_If only we could Help Gibson escape, But we are trapped in these infuriating bubbles_, Antauri thought. He began studying his bubble, trying to find something he could use to get out. All he saw, however was the lid, and by the looks of it, if he touched the lid it would explode. He sighed and sat down in frustration.

Chiro was awake now and had his face pressed up against the glass. _What was going to happen to Gibson now_, he thought.

The Skeleton monsters set the heavy metal poles down. They made a sound that shook the room as they hit the stone ground. The Skeleton blobs grabbed Gibson and tied his right arm to one post and his left to another and forced him to kneel down.

Gibson pulled at the restraints but found the poles were to heavy for him to lift. Then suddenly there was a crack and Gibson was blinded by the pain that reverberated up and down his back.

Mandarin lifted the whip high above his head and brought it crashing down on Gibson's back. Gibson sucked in air through his teeth, trying hard not to scream out.

Mandarin came down harder and harder cackling the entire time. He came down on Gibson's arms and drew faint lines of blood.

Nova was screaming her head off and punching at her bubble.

Otto stood completely rigid as he watched his friend's torture. Next to him Sprx was swearing like a sailor and also punching his bubble.

Antauri flinched away every time the whip came crashing down on Gibson's back. It was infuriating having to watch such horror and he could do nothing to stop it.

Chiro had turned away not able to handle Gibson's torture.

Finally after what had seemed like hours, The whipping stopped. Gibson's body collapsed but the binds held him up. He knelt on the verge of consciousness, panting and sweating. Blood ran down his back and his arms.

Mandarin laughed all the more horribly at Gibson; strait in his face. "Now do you believe me when I told you you were weak?" Gibson spat in his face.

"Yeah Gibson," Otto cheered.

"Way to go Geek," Sprx said.

Nova did a fist pump in the air to show her enthusiasm, but Mandarin did not seem amused, "Bring… the tank," he told the zombies. They left and returned with a tank full of water.

Antauri, with his years of experience, saw what was coming next, "No, you cannot do this Mandarin! Stop! Do not do it!" He screamed through his sound proof bubble.

Mandarin pressed a button on a panel that appeared out of the wall and a medium sized chair was lowered into the room. He untied Gibson and forced him into the chair and strapped him to it. Then he pushed another button and the chair slowly rose. The black blobs pushed the tank under Gibson.

Everyone realized in that instant what was about to happen. Mandarin pushed another button and Gibson's chair went flying into the tank. Then it surged upward. Gibson gasped but then was submerged again, surprised he tried to gasp underwater, bad idea. He came up and coughed up water. Before he could even draw in air he was in water again so his body naturally tried to breath but just at the wrong time. He rose again and threw up the water and was submerged again. This time he rose more slowly and he stayed there. He gasped like a fish and Mandarin let him go. He fell to the stone cold floor.

Mandarin laughing hysterically left the room followed by the zombies who trailed him like shadows.

Gibson rolled onto his stomach and coughed up the rest of the water in his lungs and he lay on his stomach breathing heavily. He couldn't even think of laying on his back. It burned just lying there. Exhaustion took over him and he sunk deep into unconsciousness.

**Chiro gets on my nerves sometimes. That's why I made him kinda seem like a coward. Sorry to Chiro lovers but you know. *shrugs* So chapter nine. Tell me how im doing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So iv decided to try something new. Here is chapter 10. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if some of the facts don't match up. I have the memory of a squirrel. **

**Ch 10**

**Nova's POV**

I stared through the glass trapped in my bubble. Frustrated, I ponded against the glass, but same as the six other times it didn't move. I sighed and slid down my round bubble on my butt. Suddenly Mandarin walked in I stood strait up furiously trying to break the glass. I screamed at the monster but of course he couldn't hear me. Then I saw that orange monster push a button; a chair slowly descended from the ceiling and landed next to Gibson. Mandarin strapped him into the chair and pushed the same button. The chair slowly rose. "That can't be good," I whispered to myself. Then Mandarin snapped his fingers and two stupid black globs walked in pushing a large deep tank of water. I watched them curiously as they placed the tank beneath Gibson. Wait Beneath Gibson? I realized just as Mandarin pushed the button. Gibson dropped into the tank and the chair was thrust upward out of the water. Gibson gasped but went plunging back into the water. I watched in horror as Gibson tried to breath under water. The Chair lurched out of the water and Gibson sat coughing up water painfully. Mandarin thrust him into the water again and he swallowed more water than I thought naturally possible. He immerged slowly. When his chair came to a halt he threw up all the water, making gut wrenching noises. I closed my eyes and turned away. I couldn't watch anymore of it. I felt hot tears falling down my face. I heard a clang and looked back to see Gibson panting on the floor. "Gibson!" I exclaimed and more tears spilled down my cheeks. My hand shot to my mouth as he coughed up more water mixed with blood. My legs couldn't hold me up and I collapsed. "Oh Gibson," was all I could say. I sat there looking at my friend. It was all I could do.

**Chiro's POV**

I pounded against the glass but of course it refused to break. With a scream of frustration I slammed down onto my back. "Ow," I grumbled furiously. Suddenly I heard the doors slide open and Mandarin walked in. He walked next to Gibson and pushed a button. A chair slowly made its way down to the floor. Mandarin strapped Gibson in and pushed the same button. Gibson slowly rose, Then Two Skeleton soldiers walked in pushing a large tank under Gibson. Mandarin pushed a button and sent Gibson plunging into the water. "Hey stop," I screamed at him, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Gibson gasped in water and came up coughing. Mandarin sent him into the water again and again. Gibson immerged slowly and threw up all the water in his lungs and stomach. Mandarin released Gibson; sending him crashing to the floor. Mandarin Laughed as I screamed and kicked at him. After he left I watched Gibson coughing and gasping air. Slowly I realized That Gibson wasn't just coughing up water anymore. Blood!

**Otto's POV**

Mandarin strapped him into the chair and all I could do was watch. Fearing for my friend I tried sawing at the Bubble wall but, I failed. I sighed and watched silently as Gibson slowly rose high above our heads. I heard the Blobs enter the room but I couldn't drag my eyes from Gibson. They came into my view with a large tank. _What's that for_, I wondered. Maybe it was for Gibson to swim in. I shook my head,_ Stupid Mandarin isn't going to let Gibson swim, _"That would be cool though," I added to myself. Suddenly Mandarin pushed a button and Gibson was sent falling into the tank. I watched in horror as he gasped and choked for air. He came back up and coughed up water. Again and again Mandarin sent Gibson back into the water. The final time Gibson came up and threw up all of the water in his lungs and stomach. I closed my eyes and looked away. I could hear Gibson coughing and wished I could help him. I wished I could make the pain go away, but I was useless.

**Antauri's POV**

Gibson was plunged into the water for the last time. I grimaced as he threw up all of the moister in his stomach and lungs. Anger, fury, hatred, sadness, and worry welled up inside of me all at the same time. I took a shaky breath and forced myself to think calmly, rationally. I gazed around the room, the door. The strange torches used as light. I looked up at my own prison and then to the others. It seemed that if they tried to escape they would be blown to bits. I sighed and my eyes drifted to Gibson, They widened. Gibson was no longer just coughing up water but blood as well. I sat and thought. Internal bleeding was not good. If they didn't think of a way to escape Gibson might not make it.

**Sprx's POV**

I stared in horror as Gibson threw up the contents in his stomach and lungs. I held my head in my hands feeling hopelessness and fear swelling up inside me. _It's all your fault you know,_ a voice said. I looked up and around me; I was the only one in the bubble. _All your fault. All your fault. You're the reason, the cause._ "Shut up," I screamed at myself. I heard the voice laugh cruelly. _Gibson will die and it is all your fault. _"N-No No Gibson- he- he can't- he wouldn't," I stuttered. The voice laughed again sending chills up my spine, _Look at him. He's coughing up blood. Look around you; do you see an escape? Do you see hope? Mandarin will drag out Gibson's torture as long as he can and all you can do is watch. Your useless, Your pathetic. Your nothing, _ the voice laughed once again. "Who-What- are you," I said. _I am your fear, your guilt, yourself loathing, your hatred; I am that black flame that still rests within you. _

**So this was it. This is probably the only time Im doing it because it got kinda repetitive. I hoped you enjoyed it. I did my best to present their personalities. Hope you enjoyed it. Your author Magirl0413 (also known as V) **


	11. Chapter 11

**This story will be rapping up pretty soon so. Here is either my last or second to last chapter. Enjoy. **

**Ch 11**

Gibson stood proud and strong despite the hell he had been through in the last month or so. Mandarin looked down at him and spat in his face. Gibson never blinked; instead he smiled. Mandarin landed his fist squarely in Gibson's face breaking his nose but Gibson barely moved an inch. Frustrated Mandarin punched him in the gut. Gibson bent a fraction but otherwise didn't move. Mandarin growled and kicked him in the crotch. Gibson fell to his knees; Mandarin saw this as an opportunity to end his annoyance so he started pounding him mercilessly.

Every one of them saw this happen but only Sprx moved. He punched at the wall feeling rage and hate mix with adrenaline give him immense power. He punched and felt the wall crack under his fist. He stepped back in surprise but quickly recovered. He punched again and felt the wall fall apart under his punch. It collapsed and he fell through the hole. Mandarin was to absorbed in causing Gibson pain to have noticed anything. Sprx smiled and crept over to the control panel and pushed a blue button. There was a loud realize of air as his friends were released from their glass prison. He ran over to mandarin and landed a kick on his back that made him fly to the wall. He slid to the floor unconscious. Sprx picked Gibson up and wrapped his arm around his shoulder to help support him. Otto took his other shoulder.

There was so much blood, Nova thought horrified at what that monster had done to him. She closed her eyes and almost allowed a tear to run down her face. She shook her head and refused to cry. They were going to escape Gibson would be fine. But none of them couldn't help but think of the scars that Gibson would carry for the rest of his life. Not just physical scars but mental ones too.

Chiro thought of how Gibson would flinch every time someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Antauri wondered how Gibson would cringe every time he heard a door open or close.

Nova thought how scarred his body would be and shivered.

Otto wondered how often Gibson would be able to laugh or even smile after this.

Sprx wonder if Gibson would ever forgive him.

In Gibson's mind, he was barely aware that someone was lifting him up. He struggled fruitlessly against the strong hands that held him up. "No," he said in a bitter whisper.

"Gibson, please we're just trying to help," A female voice said, but Gibson blocked it out and struggled harder.

"Come on Nerd head we're just trying to help," a familiar voice grunted.

Gibson opened his eyes barely a fraction to see a red monkey face looking rather worriedly down at him, "S-S-Sprx," Gibson gasped out in a shaky voice.

"Yeah man I'm here," Sprx said in a quiet voice.

"I-I'm sorry this had to happen," Gibson gasped out.

Sprx Blinked in surprise, "Your sorry? I should be the one apologizing," Sprx said hastily.

Otto tripped over his feet as they picked up the pace running down the hall.

Gibson shook his head, "No I understand," He was interrupted by shouts from behind them.

"Hurry," Chiro shouted urgently. Sprx and Otto nodded and they practically lifted Gibson off of his feet and hurried down the hall.

Finally they came to the docking bay. The super robot stood untouched.

"Otto, go try to open the robot," Chiro shouted with authority. Otto nodded and hurried off just as the door burst open. "Otto go!" He turned and ran off towards the robot's outer control panel.

Mandarin stood in the doorway alone, holding a hand gun strait at Sprx and Gibson, "This," he whispered, "This is for everything, those years and all the lost time," without a moment's notice he fired the gun and collapsed.

Gibson Jumped out of Sprx's arms pushing him to the ground. He stood, his arms spread out wide protectively.

Everything in Sprx's world slowed to a stop as Gibson fell to the floor. "No! No! No!" He screamed. He scrambled over and held Gibson in his arms. Tears poured in a rush down his face as he saw the light fading from his eyes. "No-No-No Gibson come on you can do this. Just pull through, for me. Please," he said through pleading sobs.

Gibson choked out blood and smiled, "Nah, it's time I left. My job is done."

"Why- Why- Why!" Sprx shouted.

"I… swore… to… protect with my… life," there it ended. Gibson's life, the battle against Mandarin, everything; in that second.

Time is strange that way. It can give and it can take. It can help and heal or it can destroy and crumble.

**Soooooooooooooooooooooo How was it? I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it. Thanks to all my reviewers. I cried at this part. Check out my other stories Too. Thanks again and goodbye…. For now. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooooooooooooo its been so long since iv updated. The sequal to this is called Blue Fire. Anyway enjoy this. **

His tail flicked back and forth nervously and he fidgeted with his finger. Normally he was a calm monkey who rarely got flustered; except when bugs were involved, "Disgusting," he whispered in his British accent. He walked around the ship that was now his to command, Ever since Sprx had killed Mandarin.

He walked to the bridge and pressed a button; the machines whirred and moved as the plates where collapsed into each other revealing the glass beneath. He gazed out into the stars and longed for his first ship, "Soon my friends, I will join you soon," he said his blue tail flicking with excitement.

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD!So anyway READ THIS= this book is continued in my other story Blue fire, I will be creating and updating soon enjoy Gibson fans. **


End file.
